Adult Knowledge
by swanqueengranger
Summary: When Henry pushes too far, Emma suddenly becomes the disciplinarian. But at what cost? A fluffy ONE SHOT Swan Queen fic.


**Adult Knowledge**

_**Summary: **_**When Henry pushes too far, Emma suddenly becomes the disciplinarian. But at what cost?**

A/N - Again, couldn't get the one shot out of my head. Fluffy SQ.

Ok, so there may have been a part of her that knew it probably, _might not have_ been the _best_ idea to snap at Henry like she had when he was continually badgering them about going to the stables.

Especially when his other mother was the former disciplinarian-turned panderer who did anything to make sure she kept herself in her son's good graces.

The picture of poise and grace as she mothered.

But, who was Regina kidding?

She knew who Emma was when she asked her to move in.

When she'd married her.

So, when their son had asked nondiscreetly for the 43rd time that day _**alone**_, Emma had snapped.

Sure, he was 12.

Yes, she knew as a kid, he was going to be persistent.

Especially for a child as… what had Regina called him? Precocious?

Whatever that meant.

Ok, she got it. She really did.

Adults = patience and kids = pressing.

She was a big girl and therefore Emma knew that.

But, for the love of _God_.

"_Jesus Christ_, Henry, knock it off, already! We said we'd talk about it and we _will_, but _not _with you asking every damn five minutes!"

Silence had reigned in the room for a solid ten seconds.

A solid ten seconds in which Henry stared at her with wide eyes.

A solid ten seconds that Emma Swan had once again known peace.

Until…

"_Miss Swan!"_

To be honest, she knew it was coming.

They'd been together too long.

But, realistically, at this point, she didn't care.

So when dark daggers were tossed her way, arms snagging at opposite shoulders as Regina glared furiously at her for _daring_ to speak to their son that way, Emma merely took a deep breath, raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

Honestly, she loved her son beyond everything in the world, but he was an annoying little shit sometimes when he wanted something.

He just needed it to be said.

Wasn't Regina always talking about _boundaries_, after all?

"Henry, sweetheart."

Emma rolled her eyes heavily and picked up her drink.

The sickly sweet voice was back.

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll come tuck you in in a moment."

Emma turned her back on the scene, but knew her son was nodding his agreement. Sensing victory in his grasp.

"Ok. Night, Mom."

She could hear the kiss to his head. The sound of sadness in his voice.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

There was a small hesitation, but she could hear the grin in his voice when he continued. He was her kid, after all.

"Night, ma."

He probably thought that now that Emma was in trouble, he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

_Little shit. _

Emma turned gracefully and gave her son a dazzling smile. "Night, kid."

He faltered for a second and she smiled again, because the truth of it was, Emma knew the flaw in his plan.

_She knew something he didn't._

The cider slid down her throat easily as she watched Regina watch Henry leave the room with a permanent smile plastered on. When she heard the bathroom door snick closed at the top of the stairs, all pretenses fell away.

Regina turned with a snarl on her lips.

"Are youcrazy or just plain _stupid?!"_

One eyebrow raised in response as Emma calmly sipped her drink.

Regina advanced on her slowly, each word punctuated with another slow step towards her that would have left anyone else quivering.

Emma merely cocked a brow and waited.

"How _dare_ you speak to our son like that, _Miss Swan_?!"

Seeing the opportunity, Emma lowered her glass and shifted her weight to her right foot. Her face held a look of disbelief.

"Seriously, Regina? The kid's playing you and you know it. Look, I get it. You don't wanna say no? Fine. You wanna get all pissy when I step in cause he's being manipulative so he doesn't blame you? Cool."

The look on Regina's face was equal parts shock and, Emma saw it in her eyes, gratitude.

Never one to lose face, however, and both women being sure Henry was eagerly listening for the answer he wanted, Emma stepped closer and lowered her voice to be for only them.

"But _Miss Swan_ stopped being threatening when you started using it all sexily in the bedroom, _Madame Mayor._ And we both know it."

The corners of Regina's lips turned upwards ever so slightly as her eyes raked over her wife's form. For her part, Emma leaned in and pecked her quickly on the lips.

"You can thank me later."

Regina Mills-Swan would do just that.


End file.
